Haruhi's Honey
by twist-and-turns101
Summary: It has been a couple of days since the incident at the Ootori Family Resort. Haruhi starts to notice some newly developed feelings for a certain blond, sweet loving, Lolita. She talks to Ranka and then to an old friend. Will she ever get the courage to ask Hani out? How will the Host Club react to this sudden change of events. How will she pay off her debts now?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I would like to say that I am officially off of my hiatus and to prove to you my loyalty I have started a new story and an anime based one at that. I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter of HARUHI'S HONEY! Comment if you like it, or if you don't I don't mind. I am super excited everyone. Also don't forget to check out my new FanFiction blog (lame I know, but I have to keep track of everything somehow). I love you guys! Check for the link in my bio. I will post it when it is presentable.

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked a little slower to the music room today. It wasn't because I was angry at anyone; actually it's quite the opposite. Last weekend the host club and I went to Kyoya senpai families resort. Hani senpai got swept up in the pools current was lost. I was worried, maybe just as worried as Mori senpai was. Mori senpai and I went out searching for Hani.

Unfortunately, Kyoya's secret police force mistook me for the missing Hani and tried to attack Mori senpai. When all of my hope was lost Hani senpai swooped down out of the trees and rescued us and defeated all of Kyoya's Policemen. It was amazing watching him glide and twist to protect me… and Mori senpai. A light blush rose to my cheeks. I always thought Hani was cute, and who didn't. But that was it. Now, after seeing that determined serious side of my senpai, I'm not sure what's going to happen.

This is going to be the first time I will see him since the incident. My feelings for him are strange right now. I still remember talking to my father about it. I stifled a small chuckle. He maybe eccentric and flamboyant, but he sure did know how to make me feel better.

* * *

_ Haruhi set the tea down in front of her father. She had just told him about that day's event._

_ "I am so happy that you're safe. I am going to have a talk with Kyoya kun about keeping my pride and joy safe before you go on anymore trips with those __**boys.**__ " Ranka said glaring and shaking his fist at the ceiling. Haruhi rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. She straightened out her skirt and watched the steam billow up from her cup of tea._

_ "Dad," She said in a small voice "I think there is something wrong with me." Ranka's eyes grew wide and he clasped his daughter's hand in his. He found his daughter too cute when acting this way, but he knew he had to be serious, so as to not make her walk away._

_ "Oh honey, I am sure it is nothing, tell papa what's wrong." He said softly. Haruhi let her father hold her hand and continued to look down._

_ "Well, you see, lately my heart has started to race, and my palms would suddenly get sweaty, and my face would get hot. I looked in some medical journals and I can't find out what is wrong. I figured you might know something. You know since you have a lot more experience in life than I do." She said as her voice faded below a whisper. She was thinking hard about symptoms and possible illness' but nothing seemed to fit. Ranka laughed and sipped his tea for a moment. Only his dense baby girl could not know what was going on with her._

_ "Sweetie, you're in love." He said simply. He was taking another long sip of his tea when he realized what he had just said. _

_ "Nani!?" He and his daughter exclaimed at the same time. Ranka started to choke on his tea so Haruhi ran to get him some water. When she got back he wasn't coughing but he was as pale as a sheet._

_ "Please tell me it's not the idiot, Tamaki. Haruhi Please anyone but him." Ranka pleaded gripping his precious daughter's shoulders. He was just about to break out in tears when she shook her head violently. Haruhi's face was completely red._

_ "No! It is not him. It would never be him." She said. Ranka let go of her shoulders and plopped down on his butt in relief. "I think it might be Hani senpai." She said blushing harder. Ranka got hearts in his eyes. He remembered that cute bunny loving boy. He was polite and unbelievably adorable. He got up and pranced around the room singing about what cute grand kids he would have, much to Haruhi's dismay._

* * *

Love huh, could that really be what's making me feel the way I feel. I stepped in front of the double doors. I started to fix my hair but stopped and chastised myself. Even if I was in love with Hani senpai I can't let him know that. It would mess with things. I might not be able to stay in the host club, and then how would I pay Kyoya back. I put on my normal expression and opened the doors. Everyone was setting up for the customers scheduled to arrive later. Kyoya senpai walks up to me and hands me some gloves.

"Haruhi, you're late. You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I abhor tardiness and will be adding the amount of time you were late to you debt, multiplied by one thousand of course." He adjusted his glasses before he continued. "The girls will be here any minute so hurry and do the dishes." I just nodded and headed into the room. I cautiously scanned the room and to my trepidation Hani senpai wasn't here. I wondered where he could be. While caught up in my own weird thoughts I felt two sets of arms snake around me waist and neck.

"Why are you so sad Haruhi?" Kaoru asked snuggling her face. "Yeah, we noticed you acting this way earlier as well." Hikaru interjected while blowing into her ear. "Tell us what's wrong." They mused simultaneously. Normally she would push them off of her and scold them for being so naughty, but she just couldn't find the strength. The twins noticed her silent misery.

"Oi Boss, there is something wrong with Haruhi" The twins yelled across the room to Tamaki who was talking to Kyoya about their next cosplay day. Tamaki instantly ran to comfort his 'daughter'.

* * *

Takashi and I rushed to Music Room 3. I had to drop off something things for Chika chan and I got distracted in our fight. I won though. My mind wandered from Chika chan to sweets to Haruhi. I saved her last weekend. I wondered if it made her think more of me. I sure hope it did. Ever since we first met she has only seen my loli side. Of course I want her to accept my loli-ness, but I want her to know that it's not my only side. I can be serious and deadly just like any other man. Heck, I am older than everyone else in there, yet they treat me like I'm 7.

Takashi and I saw some of our customers heading towards the hall where the Host Club frequented. We looked at each other and kicked it into high gear and stormed past them and into the Music Room. I was shocked by the scene that greeted me, well a little shocked. Tamaki was pressing his face against Haruhi's chest while she was trying to peel him off. The twins were watching and laughing not helping at all and Kyo chan was ticking down the seconds before he got everyone in their pose. My hands clenched as I watched Tamaki pretty much molest Haruhi. I looked up at Takashi pleading with my eyes. He nodded and pulled Haruhi out of Tamaki's reach. I skipped up to Tamaki and slapped his back with a little too much force. Tears welled up in Tama chan's eyes as he tried to rub the pain from his back.

"Hiya Tama chan, what are you doing?" I asked a convincing smile plastered on my face. Before Tama chan could say anything Kyo chan cleared his throat, telling us that it was time to pose for the girls.

We did and we entertained the girls and I tried to get everything over with as soon as possible. I was curious as to what happened earlier when Takashi and I weren't here. On several occasions I noticed Haru chan looking at me. It felt nice to know that I had her attention. Once all the girls were gone I pulled Haru chan aside. I looked around and noticed that only Takashi, Kyo chan, Haru chan, and I were the only people in the room. Perfect.

"Ne ne, Haru chan you're super smart do you think you could tutor me with my math?" I asked. Takashi raised his eyebrows at me from the back of the room. He knew my math skills were impeccable, but I ignored him. I gave Haruhi my sweetest smile and hoped for the best. A light pink blush rose to Haru chan's cheeks. She looked down.

"Oh uh sure, where do you want to study?" My smile widened. I never thought I would get this opportunity so I showed some teeth and asked really nicely looking into her eyes.

* * *

I never really noticed how tall Hani senpai was getting. He is just under my eyebrows now. I was absorbed into his honey chocolate colored eyes. He asked me to tutor him in math. Truthfully, I didn't know if I would be able to concentrate long enough to teach him anything, but I was flattered that he thought to ask me.

"I want to go to your house." He said. I gasped a little and his smile dissolved.

"You don't want me at your house?" He questioned. I shook my head a little too fast.

"No, I just thought you were – um … I just wasn't expecting it but okay." I said giving in. Well, more like covering my tracks. "Let's go." Hani had jumped up and down then ran over to Mori senpai and whispered something into his ear. Mori senpai nodded and Hani ran back over grabbed my hand and off we went to my house to study.

Hani had his driver take us to my house. We walked in and he sat down.

"I'll make us some tea while you get out your books and work." I said while walking into my kitchen. I grabbed the tea pot and filled it with water and set it to boil. I stayed in the kitchen while the water boiled. I was afraid that I would make a fool out of myself if I went back into my living room. The tea was ready and I carefully walked back to face Hani senpai.

"Sorry Hani senpai but I don't have any cake with me right now is just the tea okay?" Hani nodded. I poured the tea then looked at Hani senpai with confusion. Where were his books?

"Um Hani senpai, I thought you wanted me to tutor you? Where are your books?" I was seriously confused. I tried to think of the reasons why Hani senpai would lie to get me alone with him. Then it hit me. He could tell that I was in 'love' with him and he wanted to break it to me gently without embarrassing me in front of the guys. I smiled sadly with understanding. I took a small sip of my tea and waited for Hani to answer. He cleared his throat and asked me to look at him. With a small blush on my cheeks I did.

"I wanted to find out what was up with you and Tama chan earlier?" He asked. My face contorted into a confused grimace. That is what he wanted to know. Why Tamaki was smothering me like usual? I have to say though; I am relieved that that is it.

"Oh That?" I started with a small smile forming, "It was nothing. I wasn't focusing on the twins and they assumed something was wrong and Tamaki panicked." I laughed a little at how silly it all was.

"And is there," He questioned, all sources of the little Lolita gone, "something wrong, I mean?" I was shocked to say the least. Normally after I dismissed something with a club member they would drop it, thinking it was female, commoner, or female commoner problems. Looking at Hani now, it seemed as if he wasn't ready to let the topic go.

"Well I guess there was a reason behind the silence today." I said reluctantly. Should I tell Hani senpai that the reason why I was spacing out is because I was worried about why he wasn't there on time? I took in a deep breath ready to give him a small dosage of the truth. Hani leaned forward in expectance. "I was worried that I was close enough to you or Mori senpai." I said quickly regretting it as soon as it left my lips. How could I be so stupid.

* * *

Soooo what did you think? Was it worthy for my return story? Until next time. Which will be soon... you hope. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, so if you read my blog you would know that I am a little late uploading this. Sorry! I hope you like it, although it is like 800 words shorter than my last one. Read my blog called Twisty's Notebook on Blogger.

I don't own Ouran Host Club in any way shape or form (and I never will :( ).

* * *

I had to resist the urge to slap my hands over my mouth. I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't help feeling like I was failing. Hani senpai leaned away, as did I.

"What do you mean you're not close to me or Takashi?" I smiled as he made my point, and since my complaint already left my lips, there was no way I could turn back.

"Well you see," I started, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "We have all been friends for a while now, and I know that this might seem rude, but I call everyone else by their first names, even if I am using honorifics." I was trying to find the right words when Hani senpai caught my drift.

"You want to be able to call me Mitsukuni and Takashi, Takashi?" He replied with zeal for catching on so fast. I looked down and nodded. Normally, I would look him in eye, but after realizing my feelings I have been finding it harder and harder to do. "Haruhi," He called. I looked up slightly peeking through my bangs. I just knew he was going to reject the idea. What was I thinking he is my senpai, and a third year at that? How would I even know if he will keep in touch after he goes off to university?

"You can call me Mitsukuni." He said. I almost dropped my cup of tea because of the smile he was giving me, it was dazzling. "I'm sure Takashi won't mind if you call him by his first name, seeing as you're like a sister to him." A blush rose to my cheeks as I wondered what I was to him. I stared down into my cold tea.

"Thank you Mitsukuni senpai." I snuck a glimpse up at him from behind my bangs. I felt my heart begin to race, my mouth dried up and my hands felt slick with sweat. I lifted my cup to soothe my dry mouth, but it slipped from my sweaty palms and crashed on my lap. Mitsukuni was at my side within an instant. Using all of the napkins from the table, he attempted to blot the tea out of my uniform. Embarrassed I jumped and held my hands out in front of me. Ceramic clay and tea twinkled off of my lap. "It's okay, I can clean myself." I stammered. Mitsukuni gasped and gently grabbed my wrist. The contact made me shiver.

"Haru chan your hand is bleeding." I looked at it and saw a sizable gash across it. With all of the adrenaline pumping in my veins, it didn't really hurt. Mitsukuni lead me to the kitchen and ran some water over my wound with careful precision and a determined look. "Where is your first aid kit?" He asked. I could focus while looking at his serious face, so I resigned myself to gaze upon my ragged gash. I mumbled its location in my bathroom and he took off. As fast as he left, he came back, first aid in hand. He carefully wrapped my injured hand and held it in place with a bunny themed clip. Even with his serious side in control, he can't help but be cute, I thought. He continued to stare at my hand after was done. I started to get concerned.

"Is something wrong, Mitsukuni senpai?" I asked. He looked at me, his face still contorted in confusion.

"I'm forgetting something." He replied simply. I looked down at my hand along with him.

"You've done everything a doctor would have done. What could you have possibly be forgetting?" Then his face lit up. He figured out what he was forgetting I assumed. With my hand still in his, he brought it up to his lips and pressed them together gingerly.

"There, now it shouldn't hurt." I felt my face heat up in an instant. My body stiffened, Mitsukuni noticed. His gazed shifted from my hand to my eyes. For a second he looked surprised. Oh Kami sama, he knows I like him.

"Haru chan you face is really red. Does it hurt there too?" He questioned. I couldn't move and my voice was frozen in throat. Before I could gather my wits, Mitsukuni leaned up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. The skin where he touched me was set aflame. When he pulled back I saw a small pink blush playing on his cheeks. I looked into his eyes and willingly lost myself. Before I knew it we were both leaning in and my eyes fluttered closed. Our faces were a thumb nail apart and I could feel his warm breath mixing with my own before warming my already red hot face. I whispered Mitsukuni's name and felt him shiver next to me. Did he enjoy it when I said his name? Just before our worlds could collide the door burst open. I gasped and jumped back against the counter and Mitsukuni jumped in front of me ready to put up a fight.

"Haruhi, Daddy is home!" My father yelled from the door. "I got home early as a surpris-," He looked at me and then to Mitsukuni in the kitchen. A sly smile spread across his face. "Oh my, excuse my interruption." My face heat up again from embarrassment. I was about to kiss Mitsukuni senpai, then my dad bursts in, and now he is insinuating things. I put a hand over my eyes.

"Ah, I didn't know it had gotten this late." I heard Mitsukuni senpai call out from the living room. I opened my eyes and watched as he was picking up the shattered remnants of my tea cup. He gathered all of the pieces and walked back into the kitchen to throw it away. I cleared my throat.

"You didn't have to do that Mitsukuni senpai." He held up his hand and shook his head, obviously not wanting to hear any of it.

"I am glad to," He said, "it is my duty as a man, plus you're injured." I looked back at the hand he nursed for me. Heat, again, started to rise to my face, but this time I quelled it. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mitsukuni senpai, I really appreciate it." I told him. He looked at me for a second then wrapped me in his embrace. I was shocked but didn't pull away, his hug was to warm and comforting.

"Haruhi, you are really cute when you smile like that. Did you know that?" He let go and looked at me for second. Then he wagged his finger in my face. "So don't show anyone else that smile; I'll get jealous if they realize just how cute you are." He said with a small pout. I wanted to grab his face a just kiss him passionately until forever came, but somehow I controlled myself.

"I promise." I said smiling again. Mitsukuni smiled and skipped into the living room to grab his backpack. As he was leaving he turned around and called back to me. I met him at the door.

"Bye, Haru chan. I had a ton of fun." He grabbed my injured hand tenderly and held it in his. "I hope your hand feel better." With a smirk he added. "If you ever get hurt again just call me and I'll kiss it better for you." I blushed and continued to stare.

"Goodnight Hani-Mitsukuni senpai." I said back caught completely off guard. Mitsukuni smiled.

"You can call me either, I don't mind if it's you." With that he walked to his car that had driven up at some point during our conversation. I closed the door and leaned against it my knees were like Jell-O. I'm surprised I stayed up as long as I did. I let myself sink to the floor. I heard a giggle and turned to catch my dad laughing giddily at what happened. I jumped to my feet and shouted at him.

"Oh calm down sweetie." He said catching his breath. "The 'Mitsukuni' boy is smooth. Just like you, you got him wrapped around your finger. I can tell." I recoiled like he hit me. Could it be Mitsukuni senpai likes me back? I mean he was willing to kiss me. I stormed into my room leaving my dad in the living room singing about his beautiful grandchildren.

That night I didn't sleep a wink. I keep replaying the moment when Hani and I almost kissed. Then the moment where he shivered when I said his name, his real name. Curious so very curious.

* * *

Review! It's right under this. Tell me what you think. I'm trying to pace the relationship between Haruhi and Hani. Do you guys think I'm doing a good job? Seriously though, review this chapter. Until later...


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: I re-read this chapter and saw all of the horrible mistakes and just had to fix it. I hope you guys love it more now. I recently started my senior year in high school so I've been sorta busy. But bare with me I have a lot I hope to do. I just need a little time.**

Me: What's up everyone. So I just wanted to let you know that I actually stopped my self on the chapter. It was going to be really really so I just cut it in half. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow so don't worry. I hope you like it.** Don't forget to REVIEW! I own nothing.**

* * *

That night I pondered to myself. I thought of all of the reasons as to why Mitsukuni senpai was willing to kiss me, scenario after scenario passed by the front of my brain. The idea of bets, accidents, slips, and Mitsukuni secretly being a playboy whose attention I caught, were all made aware to me by my overly analytic brain. I scrutinized all of the possibilities as they came and went from my thoughts, each fell through. Although all of it was possible, none of it was probable.

"I just don't get it." I said to myself as I collapsed onto my futon. I covered myself with a blanket and willed for sleep to come so my brain could calm down and stop buzzing with incessant ideas. As the dark tendrils that would pull me into the dream world approached a final thought slipped past my semi conscience mind. _What if he just simply likes me?_ Filled with a new found alertness I swatted at the darkness. I wanted to elaborate more on that thought. After several valiant attempts I could no longer keep my eye lids open. It was those same eye lids that I cursed as I fell asleep.

In the morning I awoke feeling refreshed and somewhat embarrassed. The night before, I dreamt about my life if Mitsukuni accepted my feelings. I took my time brushing my hair and getting dressed. I smiled to myself while standing in my kitchen. The sound of loud hissing knocked me from my daydream. I was burning my father's breakfast. I gasped and hurried to remedy the situation. When I salvaged the food and put it out for my dad I grabbed my bags and left, of course saying goodbye to my mother first.

On the train ride to my school I thought back to my dream.

* * *

_Haruhi walked up to Mitsukuni senpai as he was leaving with his cousin. Haruhi knew that Mitsukuni liked to be the last one to leave so she waited until it was just the three of them. She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. Both Mitsukuni and Takashi senpai stopped and turned around._

"_Takashi senpai, is it okay if I talk to Mitsukuni senpai alone?" Takashi shrugged. He looked into his cousins eyes and gave him a look that conveyed that he would wait for him. Mitsukuni smiled._

"_Okay I'll be down later." He said as he waved Takashi away. He turned back to Haruhi and looked at her. _

"_Um, Mitsukuni senpai I just wanted to say that since the incident at the resort, I have-" Haruhi started. Mitsukuni held a finger to her lips to stop her. Haruhi frowned. Did he know what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it?_

"_Haruhi, don't. I want to say it first." Haruhi gasped. It was the first time he said her real name. It made her feel unbelievably close with him. "Haruhi, I love you. Ever since that time you called Usa chan cute." A blush rose to her cheeks. His eyes looked steadily into hers without any wavers. She couldn't take it she had to look away for fear of doing something rash. Mitsukuni grabbed Haruhi's chin between his fore finger and thumb and made her look him in the eye. A small smirk was in place of his usual grin. It made him seem older and much more mature._

"_You never answered my confession. You know, it's mean to keep me in suspense." He whispered into her ear. Haruhi's voice hitched in her throat and she couldn't make a sound. She panicked what if he began to believe that she didn't return his feelings and left. She took in a shallow breath and grasped the sides of Mitsukuni senpai's face. His hands dropped to her waist as he closed the gap between their bodies. Her eyes started to close. The adrenaline pumping in her veins allowed for one word to escape her lips._

"_Mitsukuni kun." A small shudder radiated down his small body. His arms tightened around her and their lips met. What started off slow and timid became powerful and hungry. Haruhi's arms extended around his neck; instinctively they became to tangle themselves in his golden hair. She moaned into the kiss wishing to be closer to her handsome senpai. She broke the kiss first for the need of air. Mitsukuni smiled at her as he licked his lips. As Haruhi gasped and wheezed her eyes couldn't tear away from his._

"_Did that answer your question?" She panted. A smile formed on her lips. Mitsukuni touched his forehead to hers. Haruhi was mesmerized by the heavy blush that sat on his cheeks. His grin widened._

"_Not quite." She gasped and he brought their lips together once more._

* * *

I focus on the scenery I had been staring at for the past ten minutes. I was almost to school. _Could Mitsukuni senpai really like me? I could ask, but if he was to deny my feelings it could mess with our friendship. It could get so bad that Kyoya senpai might make me leave because of the lowered sales. _My face paled and throat tightened.

"Then how would I pay off my debt?" I whispered. I took some deep breathes and calmed down. _I can't confess unless I am sure that he can return my feelings. _I repeated this and a courageous mantra in my head until I walked through my classroom door. With a smile on my face I sat in my seat and pulled out my books and neatly sat them on my desk.

"Wait, how can you tell those things?" I questioned. I realized that I was so set on the results of mutual affection that I lost sight of the most important part, the experiment. I let my head drop on the desk.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned as he leaned in close from his seat beside me. I knew that I couldn't tell them the truth, no matter how much I hated to lie. I lifted my head and gave them a hopefully convincing smile.

"It's nothing I was just thinking." Hikaru leaned in close from his seat on the other side of me. My smile started to falter.

"Hmm, really, what were you thinking about?" He asked studying my face. Right when I was about to crack the teacher walked in was ushered the other students to their seats. I shrugged my shoulders telling them it was no use telling them since the teacher came. I silently let out the breath I was holding in. _If this continues they'll find out. _I studied during class seriously without as much as a glance towards the twins who were trying to get my attention.

I got to Music Room Three completely exhausted. The whole day Hikaru and Kaoru followed me around and pestered me about the morning. Before lunch I was so tired that I told them that I had made something for them and the rest of the Host Club, but it was a surprise so they had to wait. They started to pester me about what I made so I told them they wouldn't get it if they kept bugging me. The twins were so excited that they ran off. I on the other hand felt so guilty about lying that I trudged to one of the Home Economics rooms and started to bake.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked my mother as I my things down in the kitchen. "Is wanting to be with Mitsukuni senpai supposed to be this hard? Am I supposed to feel this bad?" I looked up at the ceiling waiting for a sign from my mother that what I was doing was right, even if it felt wrong to me. I sighed and started to make the tea for day. I went to the pantry to get the tea leaves; of course they would all be on the top shelf. I stretched and stretched to try and reach for the darn package. I jumped a little and was able to get it, but as my feet hit the ground they slid. I started to fall. I clutched the tea package to my chest. Weirdly I could only think of the scolding I would get from Kyoya if this tea was wasted. I brace for the impact but was caught by strong arms.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to Mitsukuni senpai's beautiful face. It seemed as if there was a shining halo around his head.

"A prince?" I questioned stunned by the marvelous creature before me. Mitsukuni senpai cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"What did you say?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**: Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Remember **REVIEW**! Oh yeah and I edited last chapter so it's better. Read it.

* * *

"What did you say," Mitsukuni asks, "I couldn't understand you." I mentally slap myself for saying what I did. I pull my body from his. The scent radiating from him is dizzying; I can't concentrate this close to him.

"Thank you for catching me Mitsukuni senpai." I stutter while bowing. I hope that I can change the subject on the sly. I look back up into Mitsukuni's eyes. Our eyes meet once again; before we knew what we are doing we start to lean into each other.

"What!" I hear of chorus of voices screech from the door. Mitsukuni's and my head snap toward the sounds. The rest of the hosts were standing at the door, though Mori and Kyoya were the only ones to seem unfazed. They simply walk past their stunned friends and put away their things. Tamaki is the first to regain his cognitive functions.

"What did you just call him, Haruhi? You can't be close to anyone besides Daddy! I won't allow it." He shouts. Behind him the twins slowly unfreeze. Mitsukuni grabs my hand and stands me up next to him.

"Haruhi can call me whatever she pleases Tama chan." He retorts with a pout and a small fist on his hip. I would have yelled at Tamaki as well, if I wasn't so hypnotized by Hani's cuteness. "Last time I checked, you weren't her father." He continues while pulling me out of the kitchen with everyone following, all traces of his cuteness are gone. I then realize he does this on purpose sometimes. He knew when to act like Hani, the cute boy who no one suspects, and Mitsukuni, who is obviously older, more mature, and possibly colder than anyone here. Mitsukuni sends Tamaki a small glare that in turn sends him straight to a corner. The twins recognize that Hani is not to be messed with today and back down, although I am not sure if they are still angry or not.

"Where are our surprises?" They ask in unison successfully changing the subject. I laugh and then smile at them. They look like little kids. They stare eagerly as I go to retrieve their treats. By now all of the other hosts are eyeing me curiously, obviously having no clue as to what the twins were talking about.

As I return I hand two bags to the twins. They open them and gasp. "You made this for us?" They ask with pure joy embedded in their faces. I can't help but feel the guilt fades from my heart.

"I made some for everyone." I reply as I go to distribute the cookies. Mori senpai pats my head with a small smile and Tamaki bursts from his mushroom corner and raves about the joy of receiving objects of adoration from his 'beloved daughter'.

"Kyoya senpai, these are yours." He takes them from me with a smirk and an adjustment of his glasses. I gulp. _What is he trying to charge me with now?_

"Tell me Haruhi," He asks "Did you make these here?" A smile stretches across my face.

"Ha" I shout. I figured he would want to tack these onto my debt. "No, I made them in Home Economics Room Two." I smile triumphantly into the face of the Shadow King. For once I avoid a debt increase. His smirk fades and I skip over to Mitsukuni senpai caught up in my happiness. He looks at me with a big grin.

"Can I have you instead?" He asks in a cute Lolita voice. It takes a second for it to register in my head.

"What did you just say?" I exclaim. He tilts his head to the right and throws me a perplexed look. _Why is he confused I should be the confused one here? _

"I said can I have mine now?" I release a nervous laugh.

"Of course you can." I hand him his cookies. I start to walk away when I am pulled back by my wrist. He then spins me around to face him. Sometimes I can do nothing more than just admire his hidden strength.

"What did you think I had said?" He questions with a cute look on his face, but I know that he is pretending to be Hani right now. Mitsukuni was really the one in charge. _I make Mitsukuni senpai seem like he has multiple personalities when I talk about him this way. _A small shudder runs down my back at the thought. There is no way I would be able to face him again if I tell him. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru rise up from behind Mitsukuni eerily.

"Yeah Haruhi, What were you thinking?" They ask. I pull my hand from senpai's grip and start to panic. I am in so much trouble. I don't want Mitsukuni to find out I like him in this sort of way.

"It's time to pose." Kyoya says while typing on his computer. We all turn to face him. I release I big sigh when everyone walks away.

The double doors open and we greet the girls with exceptional charm and smiles. When the group brakes apart to tend to our own costumers Mitsukuni pulls me to him.

"We can continue our earlier conversation later," He whispers into my ear. My face pales a little; I thought I had changed the subject back then. "Isn't that right Haru chan?" He confirms in his regular voice. I nod sharply, perhaps a little too sharply, and watch as he runs off to play with Mori and his costumers. He is as sly as he is cute. _I will never underestimate him again! _

"What was that about Hani senpai?" I over hear his fans ask him. He give them a big smile then glances back towards me with knowing eyes.

"It's a secret between boys." He turns back to his audience. "Now, who wants cake?" I nod to myself and start my duties. _Yep, I definitely won't underestimate him again._

For the better part of the afternoon I try to avoid direct contact with Mitsukuni senpai. Since Mitsukuni senpai is bound to discover the fact that I like him soon, I thought that I might as well use this time to analyze his interactions with his fans. I figure that if his expressions with his fans were the same with me than that means he only likes me as a friend. I watch as they called him cute and the look on his face when he feeds them. One girl went so far as to give him a kiss on the cheek. There is no change in behavior with any of them. This must be his constant, I realize. If I give him different reactions to the same actions I should have my answers.

"Haru chan!" Mitsukuni senpai shouts. I jump up in surprise and almost spill the tea in my hand. When I know that it is safe I wipe some sweat from my brow. I should have been relieved but I could feel a dark aura behind me. I turn slowly to see Kyoya staring at the cup. I laugh a little hysterically.

"I didn't spill a drop Kyoya senpai. You can't add anything to my debt." All he did was give me his signature host smile.

"We'll see about that." My nervous giggles leave at that exact moment. With all of my cocky relief I think I might have incurred the wrath of the Shadow King.

"Haru chan, come here!" I snap from my thoughts and rush to Mitsukuni.

"Ah, yes Mitsukuni Senpai?" His costumers gape at my sudden closeness with Mitsukuni senpai. _It would be awkward if people only heard me say Mitsukuni's name._ "Would you, these ladies, or Takashi senpai need anything?" I say with a natural smile. If there was any suspicion amongst the girls, it is now gone. Mitsukuni nods his head vigorously.

"Can you get me some tea Haru chan?" I look into my hands.

"I was planning on drinking this myself but you can have it." I hand him the still steaming cup. "Takashi senpai would you like some as well?" He grunted a no and turns to look out of the window. Three girls fainted and I mentally roll my eyes. I look back at Mitsukuni senpai his hanging low as if he troubled.

"Mitsukuni senpai, what's wrong?" He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. It's so cute that I start to blush.

"You shared your tea Haru chan." I sit next to him and wipe away his falling tears with my thumbs.

"It's okay Mitsukuni senpai you don't have to cry." I say softly. Across from us more girls faint. His tears stop forming and a sudden smile stretches across his face.

"I know I'll share my cake." He shouts sweetly. He quickly takes a piece with his fork and hovers it outside my mouth. "Say ah!" I should be analyzing Mitsukuni's face but all I can think about is indirect kiss we are about to share. I blush madly but do as I am told.

"This cake is sweet, like you Mitsukuni senpai." I give a small smile. I look at my senpai to catch a flash of pink rush to his cheeks. _I think I stunned him. Does this mean my feelings will be reciprocated?_ Mitsukuni regains his composure and smiles.

"Wai, you're so nice Haru chan." The rest of the hour I try to see how many times I can make Mitsukuni senpai blush. It came out to four more times after that. Either he likes me as well, or I just embarrass him.

When the girls all leave and other hosts start to go home I decide I should also leave. I go into the kitchen to gather my belongings, but I get stopped before I can make it to the exit.

"Mitsukuni senpai is everything alright?" I ask, worried by his sudden serious expression. Then I remember what he told me as the club activities started.

"Hey Haru chan, I need to ask you something." I try to steady my breathing a little before I answer him.

"Of course, what is on your mind?" Mitsukuni walks towards me and I step back in response. I try to escape, but my back hits the island table in the middle of the kitchen, and then Mitsukuni places his hands on the table, they land on either side of my waist. He has me pinned. My eyes migrate to the ceiling.

"Look me in the eyes Haruhi." The lack of my nickname only emphasizes his seriousness. I comply by reluctantly lowering my gaze. A blush sets my face ablaze with heat. "Haruhi do you like me?"

The heat brought to my face intensifies. Was I that obvious? How is he going to react if I say yes? I swallow my pride and take a deep breath.

"I do, but the true question is," My words hitch in my throat for a second, almost refusing to complete my thought. I clear my throat. "The question is, how do you feel about me?"


End file.
